


Run-In

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Genderswap, Nudity, female chrom - Freeform, vaginal vingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin stumbles in on Chrom in the bath, and proceeds to realize just how much he likes Chrom. [genderswap--male Robin, female Chrom]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run-In

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how long I made this and how desperate I am for this ship. gdi.

Robin shuffles through his maps and reports as he walks between the camp tents. The details are meticulous--Stahl will need a new sword soon, Vaike lost yet another axe, Miriel put in a request for even more of her science doohickies....

He loses track of where he is, and when he pushes aside a tent flap and goes inside, he finds that the place is most certainly not his makeshift quarters. 

It's the bathing tent.

Chrom is the only one inside. She stands in the tub, stock-still, in the middle of getting out. Her short hair is soaked, and water streams down her toned arms and legs and stomach--all bare. She is naked.

There's a moment where they register what's happened, and then Chrom turns a sharp shade of red and uses her arms and hands to cover her full breasts and the swath of hair between her legs. "R-Robin!" she snaps, but her voice is quite shrill, and Robin panics. 

"I-I--sorry," he sputters, hiding his face behind his papers and stumbling backwards out of the bathing tent. He turns toward his own tent and hurries inside, throwing his things on the desk before clutching his hair. 

He saw her naked. 

His whole body feels hot with shame and embarrassment. He paces around his tent, staring with wide eyes at the ground, and tries to think about something else--anything else. Like their route tomorrow, or Sully's request for a stronger spear. But Chrom remains in his mind. As a last resort he tries to think of her in her blue and white clothes, Falchion raised for battle, but the scene always changes to her flushed face and her bare body--and Robin throws himself on his cot, burying his face in the pillow.

He shifts, and his hips sort of push into the bed, and he realizes that he has quite the growing problem.

He feels ashamed. 

Getting hard is a natural reaction, he tells himself. Perfectly natural. Didn't mean that he wanted to have sex with my commander and best friend....

Which he completely did.

He thinks about her naked again, and groans because...he may have feelings for her already, if he's honest with himself. (Which he doesn't really want to be, not when it could ruin his relationship with his best friend.)

"Robin? Can I come in?"

The call catches him off guard and he rockets up into a sitting position. "W-well, um, yes?"

The tent flap opens, and Chrom comes in. Her face is still red, her hair is still wet and rather messy, and her clothes are a bit disheveled. She's... Well, it's not a sight Robin needs right now. 

"Robin, I--" She hesitates. "I don't--"

"I'm so sorry," Robin says, rushed. He keeps trying to meet her eyes but his gaze also keeps flickering toward her breasts. He hates himself. "It won't happen again."

"Robin..." She fidgets, then gestures to the spot beside him, and when he nods she sits down. Her arm and leg touch his, barely. She takes a shaky breath, and continues, "It's not like I...didn't walk in on you, too."

Now Robin's not only thinking about Chrom being naked, but himself, too. His smallclothes feel tight and uncomfortable and he's grateful he can cover himself with his big sleeves without being obvious. "I-I guess we're even, then," he tries to joke. "It can be our, uh, little secret. Something to laugh at later."

"O-oh, really?" Chrom says, and the way her voice wavers makes Robin's heart jump. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"I..." Her blush intensifies. She suddenly turns to him and blurts, "I don't want it to be a secret!"

He reels back. "What?"

I-I know I'm, um," she says, taking a couple deep breaths. And then she takes his hand. "I know I'm coming on like a wyvern in heat, Robin, but... I love you. For a while now."

"You..." Robin can't really register the words. "I catch you in the bath and you love me?"

"I...was thinking about how I should confess to you," Chrom admits. Suddenly she stands and starts pacing. "I-I did this all wrong, didn't I? Gods, I'm so stupid. I'm so--"

"Chrom, stop." Robin stands and grabs her shoulders, forcing her to stop. She turns her wide blue eyes to his, and Robin doesn't really know what possesses him to do it, but he kisses her lips.

Chrom is only tense for a moment before she sighs into his mouth and melts against him, running her hands up his cheeks and gripping his hair. Robin can feel her breasts press against his chest through their clothes, and gods, all he wants to do is touch them. Touch her, touch her face, her stomach, her back, her legs, her everything....

She breaks off the kiss, and Robin realizes that she's his commander. But he doesn't move. 

"Robin?" she asks.

He caresses her cheek. Unlike her rough hands, it's soft. He looks right into her eyes and never wants to look away. "I love you, too."

Chrom absolutely beams, and suddenly she leaps onto him, clinging to him and wrapping her legs around his middle. He staggers but she's heedless of it and kisses his cheeks, his nose, his lips, and she's laughing the whole time. 

"C-Chrom," he stammers, forced to sit on the bed lest he fall. "You-- The only thing is-- You're my commander and I'm--!"

"That doesn't matter." She sits in his lap now and puts her warm hands on his jaw. She's so close her breath tickles his skin. "None of that matters."

And then Chrom is kissing him again, full on the mouth. She passes her tongue over his lips, and he's so dazed by the speed that it takes him a moment to open his mouth and reciprocate. He sighs into their sloppy kiss, but she honest-to-gods moans, and he pulls her closer. 

Her thigh presses against his erection, and Robin lets out an embarrassing moan that sounds more like a squeak. 

She stops kissing him. "Are you...?" She trails off, and he can't meet her eyes. He nods. 

Chrom starts to pull his coat off. "Undress me."

He falters. "What?!"

She blushes, like she realizes how brazen she was. "Y-you heard me."

She continues to take off his clothes, and Robin stares at her chest for a moment before he suddenly starts working at the belts and buttons keeping her uniform in place. Both keep fumbling, but eventually Chrom gets off his lap to take off his pants, and the both of them are left in their smallclothes. 

They pause. 

"Robin..." Chrom sits on his lap again, and Robin doesn't know how he doesn't just die then and there, because she's so warm and beautiful. He's about to tell her when she kisses his lips, almost chaste, and whispers, "You're gorgeous."

It derails him and all he can say is, "No I'm not," because her eyes are sea blue, her arms and legs are muscular and stunning, her stomach is so well-defined, and her breasts are so mesmerizing even when covered. 

"Yes you are," Chrom insists, and she takes his hand. She kisses his jaw, his neck, and no he groans. "Beautiful," she says against his skin, and the next thing Robin realizes, she's taken off her upper smallclothes. 

He freezes at the sight, but she takes his hand again and presses it against her bare breast. "Please, Robin. Go ahead."

Robin hesitates, but then he registers how soft and smooth her breast is, and he gently massages it in his hand. Chrom lets out a small gasp when his thumb brushes over her nipple, and her cheeks go red. Robin stalls once again, but then fondles her other nipple and kisses her breasts. She curls her fingers over her mouth to try to stop the moans that escape her, but it’s futile, especially when she starts pushing her hips back and forth, rubbing their sexes together despite the smallclothes that separate them.

“A-ah, ah--” Robin shudders and has to stop kissing her so he can breathe. Chrom keeps dry-humping him, a multitude of gasps and groans escaping her.

“R-Robin…” She leans against him completely now, pressing her breasts against his chests, and he tries to raise his hips up to meet hers. She’s already soaking through her smallclothes--as is he--and he groans at how warm and damp she is. “T-this feels amazing, Robin… Haa, haa…”

She starts to move faster and faster, and Robin--

He groans loudly, cumming in his smallclothes, and shudders violently. Chrom stops immediately, watching him, and it isn’t until Robin regains about half of his breath that he realizes she didn’t cum with him.

He feels hot with embarrassment. “I...I’m sorry, Chrom.”

To his surprise, she just kisses him and says, “It’s all right. You were amazing to watch, anyway.”

“...Can I do something to help you…?” he asks.

“Mmm,” she says, kissing him once more before standing and peeling off the last of her smallclothes. Robin watches her and starts to become hard again at the sight of her hair and the lingering smell of her arousal. This time, Chrom sits at the head of his bed and leans back, getting comfortable, and motions him to come closer.

Robin moves to sit beside her hips, and Chrom--still blushing furiously--opens up her legs. “Right…” She takes his hand and puts his fingers on a small nub at the apex of her legs. She shudders with pleasure. “...here. Just like this,” she says, moving his fingers with her own to rub her clit.

“Like this?” Robin repeats, gently swirling his fingers around the wet flesh when she pulls her hand away.

She immediately starts to pant again and says, “J-just like that...yes…!” She leans back on the bed and starts to pinch her own nipples. “Y-yes...haa…”

Robin leans over and kisses her mouth. “Does it really feel that good?” he asks, wanting nothing more than to plunge into her himself, but she deserves this much after his premature climax.

“Oh gods, gods yes,” Chrom gasps. “This is...so much better than just myself…” She grinds her hips up against his hand. “Faster, please…”

He doesn’t get how she can go this long, but he obliges and pumps his fingers against her clit harder, faster, and her breasts bounce a little as she moves her hips up and down, up and down--

“Gods, Robin--!”

Her whole body shudders, tensing, and Robin’s fingers become a bit wetter as something squirts out of her womanhood. Chrom stills, panting heavily, and Robin withdraws his hand. He watches her pant, her breasts rising and falling, and when she meets his eyes, she grabs his shoulders and pulls him down into a kiss.

“Let me...rest a little,” Chrom says, moving to the side a little so Robin can lay down beside her. She wraps her arms around him, her breasts pressing against his skin, and she murmurs, “That was amazing. Thank you, Robin. I love you.”

He runs his fingers through her soft, short hair, and kisses her lips. “I love you too, Chrom.”

She closes her eyes, a wide smile on her face as she starts to doze, leaving Robin wide-awake. He lets her be, even though his new erection is almost painful.


End file.
